Tears To Shed
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Songfic. El dolor que siento es real... sé que no me amas y que estás aquí por un error, pero aún así... me quedan todavía lágrimas que derramar...


**Dedicado a mi imoto por haberla asustado respecto al triángulo del fic jeje**

**Tears To Shed**

_**Zona Fantasma**_

"¡¿cómo dijiste?!" la voz de un exaltado fantasma rompe la lúgubre calma de la Zona Fantasma "¡¿qué significa eso?!"

"significa pedazo de ignorante que no podrás regresar a la Tierra, te has casado ¿o ya se te olvidó?" soltó Spectra sin ningún tipo de problema mirando al pobre peliblanco que literalmente se había puesto blanco del susto

"pero yo-" intentó decir, sin embargo no había lógica... frustrado se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se alejó volando, como si buscara pensar

"no se quiere quedar ¿cierto?" preguntó cierta fantasma de piel y cabello azul -mejor dicho cian- mirando el lugar por el cual el Halfa había desaparecido

"tranquila, tiene que quedarse" la intentó confortar Skulker "él ha hecho un compromiso contigo. Oficialmente es tu esposo"

"fue un accidente" soltó la joven fantasma "él quiere a _esa_ su amiga" dijo con un dejo de desesperación en la voz

Y se alejó con una expresión depresiva en el rostro, los demás fantasmas intercambiaron una mirada confusa entre ellos. ¿Cómo había sido armado este enredo? las cosas no eran claras, sólo una cosa era cierta, Danny Phantom ahora estaba casado con Ember McLain -en parte por accidente claro-

"¿cómo me vine a meter en esto?" se preguntaba el joven Halfa "yo estaba comprometido con Sam" se dijo y se sentó sobre una roca.

Detuvo sus cavilaciones y dejó escapar un suspiro, en bonito lío había ido a parar... ahora no podía regresar a la Tierra, no podía hacer nada...

----

"quita esa cara" dijo Kitty a su mejor amiga "este no es el fin del mundo, además tú eres demasiado bonita y podrías enamorar a ese chico enseguida" aseguró convencida

"dime que puede tener esa Samantha que no tengas tú" añadió el Fantasma de las Cajas en un intento por animar a Ember "eh dime, eh dime"

"ella no tiene la sonrisa que tú tienes, no podría sonreír del modo en que tú lo haces"

Ember rodó los ojos y fingió concentrarse "déjame ver... ¿será que ella todavía tiene un pulso?" preguntó con sarcasmo y se tapó los oídos para dejar de escuchar las cosas que la lastimaban...

_**What does that whispy little brat have that you don't have double?  
She can't hold a candle to the beauty of your smile  
How about a pulse?**_

Kitty y el Fantasma de las Cajas intercambiaron una mirada y la peliverde se acercó a su amiga, le dio una palmada cariñosa en la espalda y le destapó los oídos para convencerla

"¿qué más da que tenga un pulso?" preguntó como si realmente aquello no fuese importante

"Daniel debe preferir estar con alguien que todavía tiene sangre caliente en las venas y no con alguien que ni siquiera tiene sangre" comentó la fantasma tristemente

"tonterías" dijo el Fantasma de las Cajas haciendo un gesto como si alejara moscas "tú vales mucho más que ella y seguramente ese chico fantasma se dará cuenta de ello pronto"

"esa idea esta muy sobrevalorada, no importa que no tengas pulso, todos seríamos más felices si estuvieramos muertos" añadió Kitty con una sonrisa

Por toda respuesta Ember rodó los ojos

_**Overrated by a mile  
Overvalued  
Overblown**_

Danny se quedó sentado lo suficiente como para que sus piernas se hubieran acalambrado, pero aquello no ocurrió, afortunadamente, se levantó ligeramente turbado aún por lo que le estaba pasando... quizás, quizás estaba siendo injusto con Ember, después de todo, no era de ella la culpa de su compromiso... había sido bastante incómodo ver en sus ojos la decepción y la pena...

"eres un tonto Daniel" se regañó mentalmente mientras volaba por la Zona Fantasma en un vano intento por despejar su mente

-------

"si él conociera a la Ember que nosotros conocemos, no dudes que caería rendido a tus pies" aseguró el Fantasma de las Cajas

"gracias chicos, pero, tengo que aceptar esta como mi realidad, él jamás querrá conocerme, no se va a resignar a quedarse atrapado... conmigo..." añadió con un dejo de rabia y dolor

_**If he only knew the you that we know**_

"no digas tonterías" intervino Kitty y luego como si tuviera una idea, tomó la mano de la fantasma peliazul "esa tonta criatura humana no está usando su anillo" añadió marcando un delicado énfasis en la penúltima palabra

Y es que por culpa de una muy curiosa coincidencia Daniel había terminado poniendo un hermoso anillo de compromiso -de oro, con una incrustación de zafiro y una fecha- en el dedo anular de la mano izquiera de Ember, aquella joya marcaba un compromiso, aunque luego el Halfa hubiera querido retractarse diciendo que había sido todo un accidente, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, había dicho los votos matrimoniales... los votos que los comprometían para toda la... vida del más allá

Ember contempló la joya en su dedo, dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración¿cómo era posible que todo esto le estuviera afectando tanto? jamás imagino que podría sentir todo esto que estaba sintiendo por ese tonto mitad humano mitad fantasma... pero de nuevo¿quién podría haberse imaginado lo que 5 años harían en favor del joven?

Cerró los ojos y recordó como casi no lo había reconocido al volver a verlo, luego de que hubiera puesto ese anillo en su dedo mientras ella había estado en la posición de estatua, sin decir o hacer nada, pensando en la vida, o mejor dicho, en la muerte, sus ojos verdes en ese momento habían brillado con desconcierto y ella se había quedado en shock al ver sus bien definidos músculos, la altura que había adquirido, su expresión nerviosa -todavía es un niño- se había dicho, aunque con 19 años era todo, menos un niño

_**And that silly little creature isn't wearing his ring**_

Sin darse cuenta ya se había sentado frente a un piano -salido de no estaba claro donde- mirando las teclas con aflicción. Kitty y el Fantasma de Las Cajas la contemplaron y sonrieron como si aquello fuera un punto a su favor

"apuesto a que esa Samantha no sabe tocar el piano" dijo Kitty

"no sé, no me importa" repusó Ember sintiendo algo desconocido dentro de ella al oír nombrar de nuevo a esa humana, nunca le había agradado esa chiquilla, seguramente ahora tendría la misma edad de Daniel, seguramente estarían muy enamorados...

"ni puede bailar" añadió el Fantasma de las Cajas

De nuevo la fantasma peliazul se encogió de hombros¿qué demonios podrían importarle a ella las cualidades que pudiera tener esa, su rival?

"ni puede cantar" dijeron ambos al unísono

"esta bien paren ya¿qué se supone que tiene de bueno si ella puede o no hacer eso?"

"¿no ves?" ante su negativa ambos dijeron "son las cualidades a tu favor para que ese Halfa se fije en ti"

"porque Samantha jamás podrá compararse contigo"

_**And she doesn't play piano  
Or dance  
Or sing  
No she doesn't compare**_

"¿qué importa eso?" preguntó Ember con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho "ella aún respira"

Para la fantasma esa era una cualidad con la cual nunca podría competir, seguramente para Daniel sería preferible estar con ella porque respiraba, porque su cuerpo aún manaba calor, porque aún era capaz de que la gente creyera que tenía sentimientos... era muy frustrante que todos creyeran que los fantasmas no tenían la capacidad de sentir... de sufrir

Sus labios temblaron ante estos pensamientos... ante la imágen del rostro de Daniel con su expresión sorprendida y nerviosa... se veía tan adorable...

_**But she still breaths air**_

"¿a quién le importa?"

"a Daniel"

"claro que no, tú eres mejor que Samantha sin necesidad de que tengas que respirar, es mucho mejor no hacerlo" defendió Kitty "es una pequeña nimiedad"

"pero aún así es importante" musitó Ember bajando la mirada "para él lo es"

Ante tal estado de pesimismo ambos fantasmas se miraron y se acercaron de nuevo en un intento de alzar su ánimo... pero era difícil, no era posible imaginar lo que era sentir lo que Ember estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos

_**Who cares?  
Unimportant  
Overrated  
Overblown**_

"si tan sólo Daniel pudiera ver a través de ti" suspiró Kitty "se daría cuenta de lo especial que eres y de lo tonto que es él"

El comentario dibujo una triste sonrisa en el rostro de la fantasma, una sonrisa que fue advertida por el aludido quien comenzaba a sentir cierta culpa... después de todo, era él quien estaba propiciando todo... si tan sólo no le hubiera dado ese condenado anillo...

Dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado y la contempló en silencio, su piel estaba fría, sin embargo era tersa, o al menos esa impresión daba, su cabello parecía suave... como una fría seda... sus labios... se detuvo en pleno de sus pensamientos y sacudió la cabeza como si pretendiera alejar un enjambre de malas ideas... sus ojos se veían tan tristes... dolía pensar que había sido él quien había puesto esa tristeza ahí... en esos momentos daría lo que fuera porque ambos fueran enemigos como en el pasado... para no tener que lidiar con ese sufrimiento...

**_If only he could see how special you could be  
If only he knew the you that we know_**

La fantasma tomó una vela que iluminaba suavemente sus manos envueltas en guantes negros... se retiró el guante y paso sus dedos extendidos sobre la flama.. sus labios forjaron una triste sonrisa al notar que no había caso... esa llama, ese calor no era percibido por ella, apenas podía recordar lo que era quemar... no, ya ni siquiera eso recordaba

"¿lo ves?" le preguntó a aparentemente nadie en particular "no me quema... ya no siento nada... quizás Samantha retiraría la mano, quizás ni siquiera la hubiera acercado tanto a la vela"

"Ember" dijo Kitty tomando la vela y extinguiendo la llama con sus dedos "esto no tiene porque- ¿qué se supone que haces?" preguntó al verla tomar una navaja

"experimento" susurró la fantasma y se hizo un corte que de haber sido humana habría podido matarla... pero, aquello ya era imposible, la piel siguió tan impasible como siempre... para tristeza de la peliazul y exasperación de los otros fantasmas "¿ves como no me pasa nada?"

"eso no tiene porque deprimirte" intento decir el Fantasma de las Cajas

"basta, entiendo perfectamente la situación, las diferencias entre ambas... sé que su corazón late dentro de su pecho y siento envidia al pensarlo... porque yo jamás podré volver a sentir los latidos del mío... y sin embargo... esto me duele, me lastima... y sé que este dolor es real"

"nadie ha puesto eso en duda" declaró Kitty seria "creo que te duele... porque estás llorando"

La fantasma bajó la mirada, si, estaba llorando... porque a pesar de ser una fantasma, todavía podría derramar una lágrima por aquel a quien amaba...

_**If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain  
If you cut me with a knife it's still the same  
And I know her heart is beating  
And I know that I am dead  
Yet the pain here that I feel  
Try and tell me it's not real  
But it seems that I still have a tear to shed**_

"¿has vuelto a verla?" preguntó tentativamente el Fantasmas de las Cajas recibiendo un codazo por parte de Kitty en el estómago "oye!" protestó y la peliverde exigió silencio

"no, la última vez que la vi fue hace unos 3 años... seguía siendo la misma odiosa de siempre"

"seguramente se siente superior porque sigue viva" volvió a opinar el fantasma de las cajas poniendo distancia entre su estómago y Kitty

"y seguramente todavía no sabe apreciar tu música" opinó la peliverde causando una sonrisa involuntaria en el Halfa, aunque luego cambio ese gesto... la verdad era... él quería mucho a Sam, tanto que seguía buscando el modo de salir de ahí... pero no encontraba un modo, no se sentía capaz y menos después de oír lo que estaba oyendo

"supongo que no" admitió Ember con una vaga sonrisa

**_The sure redeeming feature  
For that little creature  
Is that she's alive_**

"bueno eso de todos modos no tiene la menor importancia" siguió Kitty haciendo ademán de estar alejando moscas o algo parecido "es muy superfluo"

"si tú lo dices" suspiró Ember poco convencida

"es rídiculo" aseveró el fantasma de las cajas

**_Overrated  
Overblown_**

"los vivos tienen la extraña tendencia de obsesionarse por no alcanzar la muerte y hacen mil y un trucos para evitarla"

"¿te parece?"

"claro, supongo que nosotros fuimos iguales... antes, antes de darnos cuenta de lo bello que era aceptar la muerte y notar que era lo único garantizado que teníamos... es curioso pero mientras más huyes de ella, ella viene a ti"

"así que si esa chiquilla quiere evitar lo inevitable"

Ember simplemente dibujo una fingida sonrisa, vaya que sabían como levantar el ánimo, o al menos lo intentaban.

**_Everybody knows that's just a temporary state  
Which is cured very quickly when we meet our fate_**

"que este viva o muerta no cambia nada las cosas... es una nimiedad, no sé para que nos molestamos en eso"

"sep, es totalmente irrelevante"

"me gustaría pensar como ustedes chicos"

"no es tan díficil, oh vamos, no te deprimas más... no es posible que dejes que esa niña tonta te esté ganando"

Ember prefirió quedarse callada

**_Who cares?  
Unimportant  
Overrated  
Overblown_**

Daniel la observó con los puños apretados... vaya, le molestaba mucho que comentaran esas cosas sobre Sam, ella no era de las que hacía nada por evitar lo inevitable, era demasiado inteligente como para gastarse en una batalla perdida, y sin embargo no podía culparlos...

"demonios" masculló en voz baja

Pero él había conocido a Ember como su enemiga, jamás se le habría ocurrido mirarla como otra cosa, era cierto, era atractiva pero... ¿qué no había sido Ember quien lo había hechizado para que se enamorara de Sam en primer lugar? quizás ella jamás pensó que los papeles tuvieran que invertirse de ese modo... ¿amar a Ember? no, era dificíl, si bien era cierto que podía sentirse atraído... no podía amarla, su amor por Sam no daba cabida a ningún otro tipo de sentimiento

"perdóname Ember" dijo mientras se alejaba flotando "desearía poder conocerte y poder amarte... pero no puedo... perdóname"

**_If only he could see how special you could be  
If only he knew the you that we know_**

Ember se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y la mirada perdida, tomando de nuevo la vela entre sus manos, admirando de nuevo ese brillo que para ella era tan lejano y a la vez tan cercano... pasó sus dedos desnudos una vez más y le deprimió notar que no era capaz de sentir nada... su piel no cambiaba... ya lo había experimentado antes

"el sol no calienta... el hielo no da frío" murmuró más para ella que para los demás "siempre es igual, siempre es este aburrido estado que tengo"

Arrojó la vela lejos de sí y la llama se extinguió ante la débil corriente de aire... la fantasma se recostó sobre la dura roca, incapaz de sentir su dureza... se llevó una mano al pecho y la colocó a la altura de su corazón... dolía... le dolía el corazón... fue la más extraña sensación que jamás hubiera vivido antes.. era consciente de que no latía y sin embargo, habría jurado que se rompía en mil pedazos... cada uno de esos pedazos lastimaba más que los demás... y hacía mucho daño...

"el dolor es real" susurró cerrando con fuerza los ojos... si alguien se hubiera atrevido a dudar de ello quizás lo habría matado de nuevo... nadie nunca debería dudar de la fuerza de sus sentimientos

Había muerto hacía tanto tiempo que difícilmente recordaba lo que era estar viva... pero no importaba, viva o muerta no hacía diferencia alguna... el dolor seguía ahí horadando su pecho, clavándose en su alma... si es que tenía alguna y el dolor salía de ella misma

Las lágrimas abandonaron pronto su cálido refugio y corrieron por las mejillas de la fantasma... porque eran las únicas en medio de su aflicción... se acostó de lado y dejo que el llanto fluyera cual río caudaloso...

Kitty y el fantasma de las Cajas se fueron, dejándola sola... tal vez estaría mejor así... tal vez así podría liberarse mejor... tal vez...

**_If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain  
In the ice or in the sun it's all the same  
Yet I feel my heart is acheing  
Though it doesn't beat it's breaking  
And the pain here that I feel  
Try and tell me it's not real  
I know that I'm dead  
Yet it seems that I still have some tears to shed_**

**---  
Kozumy (WUAC Member)  
Confieso que este me tomó siglos, literalmente, sigo en mi etapa de negación-retroceso-depresión y quería hacer algo simbólico con esta canción, la verdad no se me ocurrió nada mejor... esto pasa cuando recuerdo el Cadáver de la Novia cada 5 minutos... la culpa del fic la tienen: el video de la canción, un video de Teen Titans y otro de Digimon (ambos con la misma canción), alguien sugería hacer un vid de DP pero no estoy de humor, de hecho, me estoy separando de DP y de Avatar como que me bajó la obsesión... bueno, la culpa la tiene Youtube, si no hubiera sido por Youtube no habría redescubierto Digimon (y no habría comenzado a ver Savers) y como yo crecí con Digimon (la veía desde los 10 años) y me gusto la nueva temporada traigo una revolución increíble, ya no puedo pensar en DP y me tardo mucho en que me salgan los fics, y luego agreguen la escuela y la reciente obsesión por Saikano ¬¬ (Shuji eres un idiota por engañar a Chise, Tsetsu, eres un idiota por llamar a Chise: Fuyumi ¬¬) y luego contar los días para mi cumpleaños... ¬¬ voy a terminar los fics DP (no sé cuando pero lo haré) y no sé si siga escribiendo DP, una vez que termine de ver la temporada Digimon en Youtube si mis deberes lo permiten quiero concentrarme en los fics en inglés (Digimon obvio) así que... no esperen más de mí y como ya estuvo bueno de choro me voy... **

**saionara... **

**Tears To Shed © Danny Elfman **


End file.
